Bound
by eternalshiva
Summary: Kaidan encouters silk restraints and Shepard practices her Renegade Spectre act. NSFW, smut, Tumblr prompted. Also - slight innocent bondage.


**Bound  
**_Kaidan encouters silk restraints._

_**Disclaimer**_ - Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3 is not my property, but is the property of Bioware and the writers who created them. It is not the intention of this fan fiction author to participate in financial gain through this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**AN **__- Prompt from N7Commando86 on Tumblr based on a sexy gif from sa-tis-fact-tion's tumblr. Smut, nothing in this is safe for work. If smut isn't your cup of tea, I have nothing else for you to read because this is all I write. _

* * *

It was far too silent in the cabin, he couldn't see anything -his eyes were shut against their will under the soft black silk of the blindfold. Kaidan tested the restraints on his wrists, his shoulder muscles straining under the effort for a split second before he heard quiet footsteps across the room.

"Shepard?"

She said nothing, but he could still hear her. Her refusal to answer him only made him anticipate her more. The mattress shifted under him, her weight dipping it. She still didn't touch him, he could hear her breathing and he licked his lips.

"You're still wearing your pants." Her voice was a strained whisper, disapproval laced every syllable. Kaidan smirked, leaned back against the pillows of the bed and shrugged.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I didn't have time to finish undressing before you knocked me on my ass with your biotics, blindfolded me and then tied me to the bed." He guessed her direction and gave her his best exasperated look but it didn't come through since she snorted. "And then you abandoned me for an hour while you took off, leaving me here."

"I had something more important to do," her weight lifted from the mattress, Kaidan frowned.

"More important than this?" he was a bit annoyed. This wasn't what he expected to happen when she ambushed him earlier and, considering she hadn't been called by EDI or anyone for that matter, it sort of pissed him off.

"You're a bit on the insubordinate side today, you needed to learn a lesson," her hands grabbed the edge of his BDUs, her nails scraped his flesh mercilessly as she tugged at them. He hissed, drawing his knees up and pushed her hands away.

"I'm pretty sure I'm your superior, Shepard. I wasn't -" her lips crashed against his, biting his lower lip to shut him up. Her tongue slid across the welt that puckered almost like an apology. He turned his head, arms flexing to grab her but he was stopped by his restraints. He flared blue, intent on disintegrating the flimsy silk.

Shepard tsked.

"Taking the easy way out? I thought you wanted to do this, Major." His lips pulled back, a silent snarl. Shepard smirked and then grabbed his ankles, pulling his legs down flat; she gripped the lower hems and pulled again. This time he was cooperative.

She watched as his hips shimmied, the muscles of his abdomen flexed under the effort, she bit her lower lip. Her eyes drank in the very sight as the edge of his pants slid over his hips and hitched against his erection, forcing it to bob and slap against his belly. She let go as the pants fell soundlessly to the floor and she crawled towards him. She pulled his legs together and sat on his thighs.

Naked and very ready for him.

Kaidan could feel the heat of her sex against his right thigh as she settled down, his head fell back hitting the pillow and he groaned.

"For someone who's upset with me for making him way for an hour, you certainly don't hide it very well," she purred, her hands grabbed his hips and she pulled herself closer to him. She watched his face as she slid her hand down his hips, fluttered over his shaft and rested it on his thigh.

He could almost hear her smirking.

"Well, you're pretty good at distracting me when I'm mad." Kaidan lifted his head, trying to see why she had stopped but the damned blindfold was in the way. He stilled when he felt her index and middle finger standing on end against his thigh, slowly they crawled forward, the nail pressed hard into the muscle as she made them walk up his flesh with purpose and didn't slow down for a second when she cupped his balls.

His breath hitched, she leaned forward kissing his navel, her tongue traced every well defined muscle she could reach before pulling away, leaving him senseless in the darkness of his blindfold. His skin felt like fire, anticipating her touch. Her body hovered over him, her torso arched down, allowing her breasts to ghost over him, his hips lifted slightly off the bed but she grabbed him, pushing him back down onto the mattress.

"I didn't say you could move, Kaidan." The sultry moisture of her warm breath hit him, the skin around his shaft shivered and he tightened his grip on the restraints seconds before her lips brushed against his tip.

He moaned, she pulled away again. He frowned, his complaint apparent as it marred his handsome features but Shepard wouldn't feel sorry for him. No, she wanted him hot, bothered and begging for her to let him inside.

He stilled after she dug her nails into his hips, he hissed as they stung him but it wasn't unpleasant - he relaxed and she let go. She ghosted her fingers over his erection, it twitched in response as she squeezed her breasts around it, stroking him slowly with them.

"Shepard-" he sputtered her name, the sensation was overwhelming him as he realised what she was doing - the blindfold kept his senses far too sharp, and when her tongue licked his tip as she continued to jerk him with her breasts, a low groan shuddered out of him.

A shiver traveled down Shepard's spine; Kaidan could barely move with her weight on him and the restraints but he could certainly give her a show. His skin tingled, she could feel the dark energy of his biotics amassing, he was trying to keep control and not flare up.

This would not do.

She increased her tempo, her tongue flicked out and licked at the pre-cum forming at the tip. He groaned her name again, she could feel her own sex respond to him so she paused for a moment and rearranged herself. One leg slipped between his and she sat down once more, pressing herself against his thigh.

She arched her back slowly, rubbing herself against him in slow and delicate circles; her breasts continued their delicious pumping of his shaft while her tongue and lips tortured him. His hips raised again.

She disappeared.

Kaidan arched his hips upwards, frustrated - he heard her _tsk_ her disappointment. "I-" he started, his mind fuzzy with lust, his mouth felt heavy and his tongue stumbled over his perfect logic.

"I what?" she was out of breath, just enough for him to know she was just as aroused.

"I'm sorry, I won't-" her fingers wrapped around his erection, his head leaned back into the pillows and she pumped him once. He didn't move his hips but he did pull hard on the restraints, "move my hips again."

"Good boy," she murmured, her face only inches away from the head of his erection. She watched as a bead of precum filled the tip again, slipping down the length of his shaft and she licked it, slowly. The velvet feel of her mouth against the sensitive knob of his shaft made him gasp; her tongue swirled roughly and she moaned against him, her nimble fingers cupped his balls and she squeezed them enough to make him hiss again.

He wanted the damned blindfold off.

"Take this off," he pleaded helplessly for a moment, she arched a brow at him - her mouth suckled his tip while one hand stroked him once.

"No." She let her teeth scrape the tip, kissed the length of him as she pulled at the skin with her lips. His toes curled when she kissed the base and sucked in the loose skin there as his ball gathered tightly. He felt her lips pull into a devilish smirk.

He could see it in his mind's eye and he wasn't satisfied with just his imagination.

"Shepard, take this off, I want to see," he begged again, now she pumped him with both hands, her tongue lapping at him. His scent was intoxicating.

She increased her speed again, he whimpered as he arched his hips, thrusting himself into her hands. She smirked as he tried to stop himself but he knew it was pointless.

"Fuck," he swore as she let go again.

"Insubordinates need to be punished," there was an edge to her voice that sent his senses reeling. She yanked off his blindfold and before he could recover she kissed him. Her tongue invaded his mouth, he bit her and she yelped, tasting copper as she licked the abused spot. He smirked at her and she moved back, her ass hitting his erection for a moment. She grabbed it, slicking the tip with her moist labia and watched his eyes roll into his head.

She hovered over him.

"How is this a punishment?" he grunted, she pumped him once more, cutting off the rest of his question. He watched as she slipped one hand down her belly, brushed her short curls with the tips of her fingers and slid them against the wet fold. She rubbed the nub, her eyes never leaving his.

"Oh, Shepard," he moaned, watching her fingers as they flicked across her nub, her pants flooded the room and she moaned his name when she slipped one finger followed by another inside herself. Her head lulled back, her thighs quivered at her own touch but she stopped. She smirked at him, he was flushed as she was, she arched her lower back down and allowed his tip to slip inside her for a moment.

He didn't move.

She could tell he was struggling, his aura flared brightly as she began to move her hips in a circle, the tip still wedged at her entrance. She touched her breasts, her hands glided across her body and she whispered his name, whispered her need for him.

He flared brighter, his biotics making her shiver as the sensation made her skin tingle with anticipation but she didn't get far in her torture, she heard a ripping sound and suddenly Kaidan was on top of her. His mouth crashed against her lips hungrily and their teeth knocked against each other. She gasped loudly when he slipped his thighs between hers, one hand gathered hers and pulled them above her head and the other grasped her thigh in a strong and near painful grip.

"I need you. Right now." He could barely speak, impaling himself into her hot and wet center. Shepard almost came right then, his pace was fast, almost furious as he fucked her. Her hips met his every thrust, in the same urgent need and she moaned when his teeth clamped down on her pulse point, suckled her skin in a heated brand she would most likely regret in the morning.

"Kaidan I'm-" she groaned, the build up of her orgasm was fast, Kaidan could sense it - her walls were clamping down on him, her voice pinched and she hissed once, twice before he grunted out "Let me hear you, Shepard."

She shouted, loudly as her pleasure pulsed and tore through, he thrust deeper, hitting another spot inside her that made her see colours before he let out his own shout of pleasure, her name broken on his lips.

Kaidan collapsed, releasing her hands and she wrapped them around his neck, breathless.

"You..." she panted, kissing his ear, "you took the easy way out."

He chuckled. "Well, you need to work on _Renegade Spectre _a bit more," she frowned at him.

"I'm a _great_ Renegade."

He shook his head, "Who puts silk restraints on a biotic and expect it to last?"

She huffed out a "Well, I guess next time I'll find some hand cuffs."

"Now we're talking Renegade." He smirked before leaning into her once more, stealing a kiss.


End file.
